


ShinRa Swim Team

by BlancheSparkCandela



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud being dominant, M/M, Mild BDSM, Seph being a brat, Swimming AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancheSparkCandela/pseuds/BlancheSparkCandela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShinRa Swim Team gets a new member, someone who used to have a crush on Sephiroth and is determined to beat him in a race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/gifts).



> This is a giftfic that I'm not sure makes sense. It's for AskQueerbait and Coffeevamp just as much as it is for sephcounttheways because I love all three of their amazing butts. For the rest of you... I hope you enjoy this.

Sephiroth started his warm up beside the rest of the team. Today they were getting a new member meaning one of them was meant to race him and kick his ass, thus motivating him to train hard to be on their level. The only decision they made was being able to pick their stroke for it. It was a team tradition Sephiroth found himself uninterested in.

 

Coach Lazard walked in, a blonde man following him. The new guy looked decent from the glance he took before he continued his warm up. He actually seemed pretty hot. He was sure Genesis would be trying to figure out if he was as gay as them and try to set them up. He could tell from the way his friends were watching the new guy that was exactly the case. Genesis and Angeal always found an excuse to warm up together and stretch right next to each other. He was fairly sure the whole team knew they were fucking.

 

“Good Morning team. I expect everyone to work hard and play nice today. Our newest member is here. Please let him introduce himself and then you can resume your usual routine.The swim team all stood up and turned to watch the new member introduce himself.

 

He was quiet for a moment before speaking and in that moment recognition dawned in Sephiroth’s eyes. _No, that couldn’t be Strife, could it?_

 

“Hello. My name is Cloud Strife. I graduated from Samezuka Academy…” Cloud kept introducing himself and he could feel Genesis’ eyes on his back. Lazard nodded to them and went off to ‘see to paperwork’ as he always did whenever there was a new recruit race. He didn’t mind the tradition but at the same time he had a soft spot when it came to a new team member and watching it with the hardness needed was difficult for him.

 

“So Strife, you said freestyle was your specialty. How about a friendly race? My specialty is butterfly but I certainly wouldn’t mind racing you and helping you get up to speed.” Genesis was smiling at Cloud and offering his hand in a handshake to the blonde. They were almost the same height. Sephiroth remembered him being a foot shorter and far scrawnier.

 

“Sorry. Not interested.” Cloud replied, looking Sephiroth up and down, assessing him. Genesis seemed miffed for a moment before grinning wildly. “You wanna race Seph, huh? Well his specialty is also freestyle. Guessing you knew that since you both went to Samezuka, huh? You’ve probably been glaring at his records for the past few years, so I don’t blame you.”

 

“I beat them.” Was all Cloud said.

 

“What?”

 

“Race me, Sephiroth.” His eyes were cold, hard blue as he glared at someone he would’ve simply called ‘senpai’ at one time. Something had changed and it sparked something in the older man. Sephiroth nodded and padded over to the starting block. They both got ready and Angeal grabbed the stopwatch and stood between them. Tension filled the air. The whole team watched. This was the first time Sephiroth had ever raced a ‘newbie’ and they were all curious. Genesis was the most pleased person in the room though.

 

“Ready, 3, 2, 1, Go!” Angeal shouted and they both launched themselves into the water. Blood pumped and muscles strained as they both pushed themselves to their limits. Sephiroth wasn’t underestimating Cloud. The boy he remembered had changed so much from the shy kid he was. He glanced over to the other lane just after he turned, seeing Cloud start his. He’s fast.

 

Sephiroth’s muscles burned and pressed himself that much harder. His hand met the wall with a solid slap echoed by Cloud’s.

 

He turned to the blonde boy for a moment and simply said, “I won.” He lifted himself out of the pool and pulled off his swim cap before moving to the back wall and grabbing his water bottle. He sipped at his water watching the team with cool eyes, trying to hide how fast his heart was beating. _I need to train harder._

___

 

They had been training hard for a long time now, the team didn’t let Cloud and Sephiroth race again despite the blond man’s interest. It wasn’t until one night where they both had decided to train late, Cloud swimming and Sephiroth in the weight room when they were both left to their own devices in the training center.

 

Cloud walked into the locker room just as Sephiroth began to shower and huffed. “If I knew you were here I would have asked you to race.”

 

“Coach Lazard needs us to act like teammates, not rivals.” Was all Sephiroth said, rubbing shampoo into his chin-length hair. He had always wanted to grow it out longer but it would be a pain to fit under a swim cap.

 

“Yeah well, maybe I need to kick your ass for once before we can get there.” _So that’s what he’s so wrapped up in. He wants to know he’s as good as me now rather than as good as me when I was his age._

 

“Well, it’s a little late for us to start racing. Another time. Come here and shower and get the chlorine off your skin.” Sephiroth said, taking Cloud in. He had trouble keeping his eyes off the younger man during practice. Cloud moved to use the shower stall next to Sephiroth’s and the silver hummed disapprovingly, “I said ‘Come here.’”

 

Cloud froze and looked at Sephiroth. He was baffled. “What?”

 

“Unless you aren’t interested in me. Maybe it’s Genesis you like now? He’s been giving you all those pointers…” Sephiroth said absentmindedly. He remembered the way Cloud called him 'senpai' and looked up at him. It was a gamble hoping that his crush still breathed life under all that competitive spirit. The tension they shared was enough for Sephiroth to hope that it was still intact.

 

His gamble proved right. Cloud marched right up to the older man and gripped a handful of his hair tugging him down into a rough kiss. His tongue invaded Sephiroth’s mouth with strength of will the older man never would have thought the scrawny kid who joined swim team would have ever possessed. He moaned into the kiss and bit on Cloud’s lower lip, pulling back. Cloud growled, “I’m not bottoming.”

 

“Very well, but you best make it worth my while and prove that you’re as good as I am at being on top.” Blue-green eyes shone with a playful sense of challenge. Cloud nodded and pushed Sephiroth against the wall, pressing his chest against the cold tile. He could feel his nipples harden against the hard surface.

 

“Do you have lube?” Cloud spit out.

 

“No, saliva will work well enough.” Sephiroth replied nonchalantly, reaching his hand behind him and wrapping it around the bulge in Cloud’s swimsuit, earning a groan. “And just because you’re hard from a simple kiss doesn’t mean I am.”

 

“Shut up,” Cloud said, knocking Sephiroth’s hand away. he grabbed both his wrists and pressed his hands against the wall. “And keep your hands here.”

 

“Or what?” Sephiroth teased. A loud smack echoed through the room and Sephiroth’s choked moan followed. The sting of the spank settled into his ass and he had trouble getting past the shock of it. Cloud dropped his wet swimsuit on the floor and ground his semi-hard cock against the older man’s ass. Sephiroth squirmed. He didn’t know what to make of this even is his body did. He was getting hard. His fingers clutched at the slick tile and he rocked his hips back into that touch.

 

“Still think I don’t know what I’m doing?” Cloud replied, mocking Sephiroth’s teasing tone. His hand slipped around the other’s hip and grabbed his dick, stroking roughly. Sephiroth gasped then bit his lip. Cloud was good. He felt Cloud’s dick move off of his ass and his hips shifted back. Another smack landed on his hips. “No biting your lip like that. I want to year you moan for me.”

 

Sephiroth let his lip go reluctantly and Strife resumed his grinding against that firm ass. He leaned forward and bit at the smooth column of Sephiroth’s neck and nipped at his earlobe drawing little sighs out of the other swimmer. He blond hummed, pleased, “Kiss me.”

 

Sephiroth turned his head and put everything he could into that kiss, hoping to draw sounds out of the other. Cloud pulled away from the kiss and shoved three fingers into Sephiroth’s mouth  before he could speak. He slicked up those fingers as best as he could, hips rocking. Cloud watched him and slowed the pace he was stroking his cock with. No sense in letting him cum before he was good and fucked anyway. Once he felt they were sufficiently slick he ripped them out of that hot mouth. A trail of saliva was dripping down Sephiroth’s chin. He was starting to look like a wreck. That made Cloud’s cock jump.

 

 

Impatience began to grip the blond and he slid a single finger inside the other without much of a warning. He started to fuck Sephiroth with his finger slowly, and once he found his prostate he rarely missed it. He kept it up for a while, letting him adjust before adding a second one. By this time Cloud stopped stroking his cock and held his hips steady. His legs were starting to shake from the sheer pleasure of it. “Cloud, I’m-”

 

His fingers froze and he kissed Sephiroth’s shoulder. “Good boy. I want you to cum when I do.”

 

His brows drew together as he looked back at Cloud. The ‘good boy’ comment was something Sephiroth wouldn’t protest but it was unexpected from him. He raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Good boy? And what should I be calling you then? Daddy? Master? Sir?”

 

“Call me Cloud.”

 

“Very well, Cloud.” The name rolled off his lips in a purr and he wriggled his hips. “I think I can handle it if you keep going.”

 

Cloud slipped in a third finger and worked on stretching him fully. Sephiroth was about to stop him when he pulled his fingers out and slid his dick in. Cloud waited, both of his hands on the other’s pale hips, lips pressing soft kisses on the other’s back. “Kiss me again, Cloud.”

 

The blond obliged him and kissed Sephiroth with a moan. He could feel his inner walls clenching around his cock, adjusting. Staying still was maddening. And then the silver rolled his hips, ripping a moan from Cloud. “Fuck.”

 

“Yes, Strife, we’re fucking. What gave it away?” Sephiroth teased, earning himself another slap on the ass. He rocked his hips at the pace he liked most when he was fucking and found that it worked rather nicely on the blonde who was biting his lip. “Come now, Cloud, you said it yourself. No lip biting.”

 

Cloud fucked Sephiroth harder, letting his lip go and letting the moans fall. He started stroking the other’s cock again and the room filled with their cries and the slapping of flesh on flesh. The sound of the shower was nearly drowned out. The pleasure was building fast for them both. Cloud had wanted this for years and fuck, it felt better than he imagined.

“Ready to cum?” He grunted.

 

“Yes.” Sephiroth hissed. Cloud responded by fucking him as hard and as fast as he could while he jerked him off. He came with a shout, white cum splattering across the tile in spurts. Cloud grunted, feeling those tight muscles constrict around his cock. He bit at his shoulder and came inside the silver with a low moan.

 

They stood still for a long moment, panting before Cloud pulled out. Sephiroth turned around and redirected the showerhead, rinsing his cum off the wall. He wrapped an arm around Cloud’s waist. “You should come back to my place. I can show you how good I am at being on top.”

  
Cloud blushed, reminding Sephiroth of exactly how shy the blond had been once, “A-ah, fine.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud followed the older man home to his studio apartment. When they locked the door behind them Cloud pulled off his shirt, not wasting any time. “Mm, you gonna just sit there?”

 

“Fuck no, but I was going to offer you a drink first.” He snorted and shook his head. “Although maybe I should pour that glass of cold water on you. You seem rather eager, Strife.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I believe the point of this was for me to fuck you. Don’t tell me you’re chickening out?”

 

“Hell no.” He huffed and pushed past Sephiroth to the man’s bed. Seph pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside working on his own pants and shimmying them off. His underwear followed next.

 

“Your turn, Strife.”

 

“You can call me Cloud, you know?”

 

“I do. But you get a faint blush and get so wonderfully coy when I don’t.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Sure. Just get naked.” Sephiroth grabbed lube from his night table and crawled into the bed while Cloud finished undressing himself. Cloud turned to Sephiroth and was about to snark at him more when the silver haired man pulled him into a rough kiss. He flipped Cloud onto his back, still kissing him roughly.

 

Cloud pulled away from this kiss long enough to gasp out a “Fucking hell.”

 

Seph started stroking Cloud’s cock rough and fast with a lubed hand, getting him hard quickly even as the blond gasped and moaned. Cloud’s blue eyes closed and Sephiroth slipped a finger inside him. Cloud only moaned. “You to this to yourself, don’t you? You didn’t even flinch. Little slut.”

“No- I-”

 

“Sh, little cockslut. I’m going to fuck you good.”

 

“Sephiroth-” Cloud warned, cheeks tinged pink.

 

“You like it.” He slipped in another finger and started thrusting them against Cloud’s prostate, The younger man whimpered and started to squirm.

 

“Oh- fu- More!”

 

“Greedy too. Guess I’m doing something right.” Sephiroth chuckled darkly, stroking himself with his free hand for a moment. Cloud like this, spread out beneath him, muscles rippling as he squirmed. He was magnificient, down to the little way he whimpered.

 

“Pl-please-”

 

“Begging already? You see how good I am at fucking you? I don’t even have my cock in you yet.” Seph smirked and slid in a third finger, returning to his thrusting pattern. “Tell me how bad you want it, Cloud. How bad you’ve always wanted it.”

 

Cloud’s mouth opened and all that passed his lips was a soft sob of pleasure accompanying his begging eyes. Seph didn’t let up his pace. Cloud wasn’t going to cum until Seph let him and he wasn’t going to get fucked until he begged. Sephiroth licked his lips watching Cloud’s body rock back onto his fingers. Seph stopped suddenly, and Cloud’s body didn’t stop moving. He was fucking himself on Seph’s had, whimpering. The sight made Seph breathless.

 

“S-Seph- Please!”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Since that day- oh, by the pool. I- oh, when you wore those- hng. The tight black- Breathtaking.”

 

“I grew out of those.” Sephiroth chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Cloud. the younger man sat up only to get pushed back down. Seph kneeled between Cloud’s legs then pulled his hips up into his lap. “But I’ll wear a similar pair for you tomorrow.”

 

“Seph- Ah!” Sephiroth didn’t give time for Cloud to retort. He slid his cock into him steadily, making Cloud’s ass clench around him. Seph moaned then, unable to keep himself from enjoying Cloud’s tight ass.

 

“Cloud.” He replied breathlessly, gripping his hips and starting to thrust into him. “Your ass is mine, nice and tight- Fuck.”

“Harder, or can you not handle that?” Cloud gasped out, fisting the sheets.

 

“Since you think you can handle it-” Seph moaned and thrust harder and faster. He gripped Cloud’s thighs and bent him in half fucking him hard. Cloud could only cry out and cling to the sheets. It only took a few thrusts before Cloud was cumming, cock twitching between them as he spattered their stomachs with his cum.

 

Sephiroth didn’t let up when he came. He kept going, smirking down at Cloud. Cloud was over sensitive and whimpering. His fingers uncurled from the sheets and he started Clawing at Seph’s back and talking dirty, “I- oh, please cum- Seph-”

 

“Not until you cum again.” He growled, interrupting him. Cloud whimpered and felt his cock twich along with a small twinge of pleasure. He liked that idea. Of cumming twice from one fucking. No one had done that to him before.

 

Sephiroth sat up on his knees, putting Cloud’s legs around his waist. He reached down and pinched at Cloud’s nipples bringing him right back to the moaning mess he had been before. Sephiroth could only smirk.

 

“St-stroke me. Please? I need-”

 

Sephiroth complied, not replying verbally. He was breathing heavily and thrusting, biting at his lip. He fisted Cloud’s cock, stroking it roughly. A keening whine is pulled out of his throat by the action and a second orgasm hits, cum splattering on top of his belly again.

 

Sephiroth follows a sharp staccato cry falling from his lips as he comes into Cloud’s clenching ass. He shudders as he pulls out, then flops to the bed beside Cloud.

 

“So, am I good at topping?”

 

“Maybe. We’ll have to try it again and find out for sure.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“You love my asshole.”

 

“Your asshole loves my cock more.”

  
“Maybe.”


End file.
